Não estou só
by Kakau Kitsune
Summary: Era Natal e ele não tinha com quem compartilhar aquele momento... Será? [Naruto criança]


Naruto não me pertence... Todo mundo sabe disso né...

Uma fic de natal Que belo

* * *

O dia estava muito lindo apesar de estar extremamente frio. As árvores já não tinham mais tantas folhas e as belas flores de sakura não enfeitavam mais as ruas de Konoha. Porém o céu estava azul e era um dia especial. 

No parque da cidade cinco garotos de sete anos, aproximadamente, aproveitavam o fim de tarde.

Havia dois muito agitados que não paravam quietos, disputavam tudo que faziam, um deles estava sentado mais distante a observar alguns besouros, outro olhando as nuvens um tanto entediado enquanto conversava com o gordinho que devorava seu terceiro pacote de batatas fritas em menos de uma hora.

Era véspera de natal e, como qualquer criança, todos estavam ansiosos por seus presentes.

- Ne.. ne.. Shikamaru. O que você pediu de presente de Natal?

Kiba pulava e gesticulava indo em direção aos garotos. Shikamaru, no entanto apenas fez uma cara entediada, suspirou alto e respondeu com pouco caso. 

- Eu não pedi nada...

- Como que não Shika? Eu pedi pra minha mãe preparar um banquete enorme só pra eu comer..

- Você só pensa em comer Chouji. - Chouji laça um olhar ameaçador para Kiba, que o ignora - Eu pedi uma coleira nova pro Akamaru e uma kunai.

- Por mim tanto faz... É muito problemático ficar pedindo presentes, minha mãe vai comprar o que achar melhor mesmo. E você Shino?

- Hn.. Que bando de coisas inúteis. Eu vou ganhar uns insetos raros que meu pai foi buscar em uma vila muito distante daqui.

Todos ficaram atônitos com a resposta do garoto.

- Que cara estranho... – Kiba sussurra.

- Muito.

- Oe Naruto... E você o que faz tão quieto? Vai ganhar o que de presente.

Logo após fazer a pergunta Kiba percebe a idiotice que tinha perguntado.

- Baka... – Shino volta a observar o besouro.

- Err... Naruto.. Gomen ne..

Naruto não entendia muito bem o que significava toda essa euforia. Sempre esteve só nessa data e não gostava nada desse dia, o fazia se sentir mais sozinho. No entanto como sempre ele não iria demonstrar suas fraquezas na frente dos amigos.

Ele abriu seu melhor sorriso para o garoto.

- Concordo com Shika, muito problemático essa coisa de pedir presentes. Um dia eu serei o Hokage, o melhor shinobi de Konoha.

- Que relação isso tem com o assunto, seu baka?

Kiba pula em cima do garoto e eles começam uma pequena briga enquanto Shino os olha com desprezo, Shikamaru suspira olhando para as nuvens e Chouji continua a comer suas batatas.

**OoO**

Um homem alto com um rabo de cavalo chega ao parque e chama Shikamaru.

- Shika... Vamos pra casa, já está quase anoitecendo, sua mãe vai ficar brava se nos atrasarmos.

- Que saco pai, quero ficar mais...

- Nada disso, vamos indo. Sabe como sua mãe é.

- Hn...

- Chouji venha também, seus pais já estão lá em casa, assim como os pais de Ino.

Os garotos se levantam e despendem-se dos amigos.

- Não sei como ele agüenta minha mãe.

Shikamaru sussurra e Chouji ri baixo.

**OoO**

Shino levanta-se calmamente e vai embora sem dizer nada.

- Estranho...

- Shino é muito estranho mesmo ne, ne Kiba.. – Naruto pula de um lado para o outro fazendo caretas.

- Oe Naruto, vou ter que ir também, minha mãe deve estar me esperando.

O garoto baixa o olhar, ele imagina como Naruto se sente, mas o que ele poderia fazer. Porém Naruto lhe lança mais um de seus sorrisos infantis e carismáticos.

- Ja Naruto

Naruto observa o amigo se distanciar, para logo depois ficar sozinho no parque vendo as pessoas passando apresadas para irem pra casa. Ele não compreende toda aquela pressa, sente-se sozinho, triste...

**OoO**

Caminha vagarosamente pelas ruas de Konoha em direção a sua casa, estava anoitecendo e o frio aumentara muito, como sempre distraído e atrapalhado havia esquecido de levar um cachecol, não tinha uma mãe para lembrá-lo de levar.

Avista a certa distância um lago congelado pelo frio, e sentado no píer um garoto com olhar cabisbaixo. Naruto se lembra que ele não tem mais família, a menos de um ano foram todos mortos.

"_**Deve ser bom ter uma família..."**_

Naruto pára um instante para observar o menino e percebe que ele passa o braço pelo rosto, na altura dos olhos, o garoto Uchiha está chorando.

Baixa o olhar e sente a tristeza do outro em seu coração, não gosta de ver ninguém triste e aquele garoto possui toda a sua dor no olhar, seu olhar frio.

Ele volta a sua caminhada lenta para casa, não queria que Uchiha o visse e sabia que ele não gostaria de ser visto também, era muito orgulhoso, estava triste. Ninguém lhe daria feliz natal naquela noite... Chorava...

**OoO**

Já era noite e Naruto estava sentado próximo à janela de seu apartamento enrolado em seu cobertor, a noite realmente estava fria e lá fora a neve caia solta.

Em sua volta pra casa ele presenciou alguns preparativos finais dos moradores da vila. Pessoas que corriam de um lado para o outro, preocupadas com as últimas compras para a ceia ou então últimos presentes.

Pelas janelas das casas ele pôde ver os pais com seus filhos, sorrindo, reunidos para aquela "grande noite feliz".

Ele não gostava de se sentir assim... abandonado. Estava sempre fazendo algo para chamar a atenção, assim evitava se sentir sozinho. Sempre sorrindo para que ninguém percebesse sua tristeza.

No entanto esse dia era, em especial, o mais triste para Naruto.

As pessoas sorriam, se abraçavam, se presenteavam. Porém ninguém sorria para ele, não lhe davam abraços, quanto menos presentes.

Ele estava sozinho em sua casa, sem ninguém que ele pudesse chamar a atenção para si, sem ninguém que ele precisasse sorrir para disfarçar. Sempre foi assim nessa "noite feliz". E ele era apenas uma criança.

Uma criança que agora chorava observando a neve cair, com seu rosto colado a vidraça. E todo o desprezo e ódio que sentia dos moradores da vila se concentraram em seu coração naquele instante, pesando sobre seus ombros, como se ele pudesse ver agora mesmo aqueles olhares de repulsa que lhe eram lançados.

Da onde vinha tanta raiva, tanto ressentimento? Naruto não compreendia, não podia, estava além de sua compreensão infantil. E isso lhe doía no fundo da alma, lhe machucava.

Naruto secou suas lágrimas com as costas das mãos e resolveu ir dormir. Não adiantaria ficar olhando a neve e imaginando como seria bom ter um natal igual a todos.

Ele deveria ser forte, um dia seria o Hokage e todos o respeitariam. Não podia ficar chorando para sempre, ele não podia ser fraco, tinha que vencer todas as dificuldades e ser reconhecido... por todos.

Ele põe sua touca de dormir e senta-se na cama, quando está prestes a se deitar uma batida na porta chama sua atenção. Ele fica de ouvidos atentos, só podia ter ouvido mal.

Logo em seguida uma outra batida. Naruto levanta da cama e se aproxima da porta. Outra batida.

- Naruto. Já está dormindo? Eu trouxe Ramen.

"_**Iruka-sensei... Iruka-sensei está aqui"**_

Ficou estático por um instante, mas logo abriu a porta. Seus olhos demonstravam sua surpresa.

Ikura entrou no apartamento de Naruto e depositou o pacote que trazia em cima da mesa.

- Oe Naruto. Trouxe Ramen pra comemorarmos o Natal juntos e um presentinho pra você.

Ele se abaixa na altura do garoto, sorri, e estende um pacote com uma fita vermelha.

- Feliz Natal Naruto...

Naruto rapidamente pula no pescoço de seu sensei, que envolve o aluno em um abraço apertado.

- IRUKA-SENSEI... Feliz Natal...

Naruto chora, nesse momento ele podia. Não precisava fazer palhaçadas para chamar a atenção de ninguém, nem ao menos tentar esconder seus sentimentos.

Ele não estava tão sozinho quanto pensava...

* * *

Então era isso... Feliz Natal a todos... Essas baboseiras de fim de ano.. Sejam felizes 

É... essas festas não estou muito inspirada mesmo


End file.
